


THE HARVEST MOON COMES

by Autumn__Rose, Dark Autumn Rose (Autumn__Rose)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Monster Lover, Reincarnation, dancer female reader, demi god forest wolf, demi god shape shifter, demi god steve, dub con, grey demi god, grey steve, loving demi god, mild dub con, not everything is as it seems, possessive yet protective monster lover, sacrifice female reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Dark%20Autumn%20Rose
Summary: The forest demi-god was given a sacrifice every year and this year....it falls to you.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steven/Female Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 119





	1. Hello Little One

She twirled, she danced, the moonlight making her pale skin nearly glow and sparkle. Her long hair flowing behind her as her simple robe hugged her body, yet flowed around her ankles as she danced for him.

His bright and pale blue eyes watched her from the shadows, his claws digging into the cold earth under his feet. His new sacrifice was…..like an angel. He’s never been given one that could dance before….move so gracefully.

Sure she danced because she was told to….maybe, but…he could see it in her face, the little smile, the joy in her eyes. Dance was apart of her like the wolf was a part of him. He wonders if finally he’s found his true mate.

Only one way to find out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You had always loved to dance. From the time you were a small child. You loved to weave and twirl around as you did chores. In this small village away from most things in the world, it felt like you were all in your own bubble.

You knew nothing of cell phones or fancy cars. Here, life was simple, here life was boring and grey. But as long as your feet could carry you, you could dance, no one could take that away from you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

From the time you were small, you heard those stories though, of the creature in the woods. The demo god or whatever he was. Some said he was this huge beast, others said he was nothing but a wolf, some...even said he was only a man.

Whatever he was, he owned this forest, he owned this land that went on for thousands of miles. Long before you were born, it was decided to give this creature a gift every harvest. Now it was made into this grand thing like the elders didn’t just cast out a pretty girl every year for the creature to take away.

It was made into a huge festival, but you didn’t like it. You never did. The girls always looked so scared. Some years, even young boys were given away. Whoever was the most beautiful that year was cast out for the monster to have.

And this year….it sadly fell to you.

Oh you could scream and cry like most did, but you refused. You held your head high as the elders stripped you of your simple working clothes and put you in something that was nothing more than a sheer robe. It sparkled in the moonlight at least, you liked that.

There were tears on your cheeks, but you didn’t fight them, it seemed to surprise them, it made them handle you….more gently as they led you out of town, your parents glad to be rid of you no doubt.

They bring you to a clearing and walk you up a tiny little stage, there’s a pole in the middle to tie you to, but you ask calmly if they can just leave you as you are, “Please, let me….let me dance one last time, let the creature see me dance before he devours me.” You whisper.

Never being one to cause trouble to anyone, they grant you your last wish, it’s a small comfort and one they most likely have given to none before.

They leave you after saying a small prayer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And so you dance, music in your mind driving you to just...let go and forget about the creature you now feel watching you, coming closer and closer yet. Your eyes closed, you let the cold night wind flow over your skin like water, when strong hands slide over your stomach from behind, you startle but keep your pose, arms above you, hands tipped down, legs straight and pointed.

“Continue.” Is all it says.

Your breath hitches as you go to twirl away from him, but he doesn’t let go, instead, he raises you up in the air, gracefully even, you gasp...partly in fear...partly in….delight. 

Was he a dancer like you?

Could a creature even be such a thing?

As you slide down his body and finally make your twirl he’s there as you dare to make a leap at him, he catches you and moves with you so surely, it’s like he’s been doing this with you your whole life. You leap off the stage and make leaps in the dewy high grasses.

He’s there taking your hand leading you into a dance only lovers would do, you don’t even think about how much….you know this dance and yet….you do not. 

You just move with him, your eyes barely ever get full on looks of him, but he wasn’t a hairy beast, he was a man, a tall man with gold spun hair and vivid blue eyes. Such a strong jawline….it has your hands cradling his face as he lets you slide down the front of him, he was just so much…..taller than you.

Your brow furrows as your study his face, the fear from before gone like fog as you gaze into his eyes, “I know you.” You whisper.

His clawed hands hold you possessively, they run over your nearly bared body like he owns it, like a lover would, “Do you?”

“I feel like I do, but I do not know why, you’re….him...the creature.”

He laughs full-body, his eyes turning that much bluer until they glow softly, the moonlight shining down on you both, his skin was fair and pale, but hairy, so much of it and the hair on his head was so long it vanished behind his back, but there was no mistaking the crown of dead branches on his head.

“You mock me?” You frown asking it, his laugh felt like he was.

His eyes soften if ones can that belong to something….not fully human, “I don’t mock you little one, I would never, I just admire your bold words of me and….i’ve never had such a sweet little dancer before.”

You suck in a breath when he leans down to your neck and breathes you in, “Never been given something...so sweet….something that felt like….home, for I feel... I know you too.”

You gaze up at him as he pulls back enough to see his face and now you see antlers that were not there before on top his head, antlers that look dark and dead, but ones covered in little red roses, “Your beautiful.” You find yourself whispering without thought.

“Am I?”

His breath puffs over your lips as he speaks, his tone a bit surprised by your words and you can’t help but nod, “You are.”

“You sweet harvest child, you speak the truth don’t you?”

You nod again, your hands only now shyly rubbing over his chest. You gasp when he lifts you boldly in his arms, carrying you like one would a bride, “Come, it’s time to go home.”


	2. You Were Mine Once, You Are Mine Again

It feels like one minute he’s scooping you up in his arms and the next you are in a tree. A large tree, with a home built into it, he’s laying you down on something soft, softer than anything you have felt before. Your bed at home felt nothing like this, to poor for such a thing.

His eyes still glow that soft blue color, so light in color, like frost. You’re pinned beneath his stare as his hands grip your wrist and bring them above your head, his eyes gaze slowly down to your breast, not all that hidden beneath the sheer robe.

He watches them rise and fall quickly before licking his lips, wolves howl off in the distance as he uses one of his clawed hands to gently part the robe and then he’s ducking down his head and taking your breast in his mouth and you gasp loudly.

You’ve never been touched in such a way by any man or creature, your free hand goes to grip his head and grips the antlers instead, your fear at just what he is falls behind as you enjoy the pleasure he’s giving you.

His eyes flick up to your yours as you watch him, his gaze seems surprised you are willing to touch him in a such a way, but he’s growling in pleasure soon enough when he lets go of your other wrist and you use that free hand to also grip his antlers.

You start to tremble when you feel him move lower and lower, then you start to panic and try to push him away, your eyes fill with tears, “Hush little one, i’ll only make you feel heavenly, you do not need to fear me, let me pleasure you.”

He mumbles the words into the skin of your stomach where he rubs his face. You are not a fool, you know this creature could take you however he wants, he’s choosing to be kind to you, just like before when the priest came to take you, you steady your breath and nod.

You can do this.

“Sweet girl, I feel your fear...deep inside you, but I also feel your heart, you are a soft warrior, afraid yet determined to see this through.” His smile is very pleased as he parts the rest of the robe and takes you all of you bared to him.

“None that have been given to me were like you, I shall take care of you like I have none other before.” He vows.

You cry out in shock when his head moves between your legs, you don’t understand, until his lips are on you there, you jerk away on instinct but he holds you in place, his clawed fingers digging into your flesh in warning.

His tongue laves at you and your face scrunches up because it feels….it feels so good. You nearly scream when his tongue flicks into you and you find yourself flopping back onto the bed underneath you, it doesn’t feel bad, it only keeps feeling better and better, soon enough you are rocking back and forth asking for something you do not know...not yet.

His eyes are blazing in pleasure, heated, intense, and hungry for you. He knows this, knows your body….somehow...he just does. He loves the feeling of your fingers wrapped tightly around his antlers, no one ever willingly touches him.

He has to have you right now.

He removes his mouth from your core and crawls over you, your hands fall from his antlers to his chest, you’re still afraid but not as much and you’re still being strong, willing to do this. He loves how brave you are.

But...taking you for the first time, will hurt at first.

He grips your wrist in death grips and forces them above your head, his mouth latches onto your throat as his knees bend and his cock teases your soft little folds, you whimper and he vows to make this so good for you.

He slides in and you want to struggle, he can feel it, but you don’t, he kisses you instead, forcing his tongue into your mouth, the roses in his crown and antlers glow more red as he pushes the rest of the way inside you.

His lips move from your mouth to your wet cheeks, where he licks your tears away, “It’s done little one, we are one, you are a part of me now, feel me.”

He’s so big inside you, and it hurts, but he’s still and you’re thankful for it. He doesn’t….he doesn’t feel quite right. You’ve never been with a man before but you’re pretty sure they don’t have….little ridges on their….well you know it’s not normal.

It doesn’t hurt per se, but it’s very much not human, “Relax little one, you’re mine now and I want to make you feel good.” He mumbles into your neck, licking and biting your flesh.

You feel yourself grow...aroused as he keeps loving on your neck and when he finally starts moving in and out of you, it doesn’t hurt so much anymore, it doesn’t take long for it to start feeling good, your moans getting shallowed up by his deep kisses that possess you, consume you.

He starts thrusting harder and something in you gets touched, you scream out and it seems like all of him just grows that much darker and yet brighter, he changes his angle and starts taking you more brutally, you don’t understand how it can feel so good, but it does.

You’re so lost in the pleasure, you don’t see his eyes grow dark, feral even as he roughly grips your cheek and turns your head to the side, he bites your neck and you scream in pain, but his thrust don’t slow down, if anything they speed up, “I’ve claimed you little one, you can never run from me, you are mine, for all eternity, you were mine once in a past life and now, you are mine again, feel me, feel all of me.” He growls into your ear.

Your orgasm surprises you, the pain of the bite had only added to your pleasure, him spilling into you at the same time just makes you curl into him as much as he will allow, sensing your need to be closer, he lets go of your wrist in his hand and holds you close as you do the same to him.


	3. ART

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This art was made for me by the amazing: pencilvesser over on twitter.
> 
> This is a softer side to steve that we haven't yet seen in this story.
> 
> I'm working on a back story of sorts on how him and reader know each other, and why he hates humans so much.
> 
> As this picture shows, he loves his forest and everything in it, that's when he is the most soft, maybe now with reader she will get that softness too.


End file.
